¡8x4!
by MakiMinnion
Summary: [coleccion de oneshot HibiMary) [AU] [drabbles] [viñetas].
1. belovedxsurvival

**_¡aqui yo! hola vengo con un proyecto*la tiran de la ventana*_**

**_¡hey!oye se que debo hacer el fic de lets go shintaro bla bla bla,pero estoy haciendo esto y me encanto hacerlo,es un proyecto de coleccion de one-shot HIBIMARY en su mayoria AU,otros DRabbles y bien pues no espero ningun comentario ya que bueno a nadie le gusta el HibiMary,no es que no me gusti el Seto Mary o el HibiHiyo,a mi me encanta esa pareja la amo con mi alma,pero quiero gobernar al mundo con CRACK MUAJAJAJA_**

**_ademas me voy de viaje hoy con mi familia y quiero hacer esto antes de irme.._**

**_...pos hare aclaraciones_**

* * *

_s**sobre el one-shot**_

**_todos los miembros del Mekakushi-dan son hombres_**

**_y son hermanos(menos Mary)_**

**_Haruka:25 años_**

**_Shintaro:23 años_**

**_Tsubaki(Kido tsubomi):17-18 años_**

**_Momura (Momo):16 años_**

**_Shuuya:16 años_**

**_Hibiya:14 años_**

**_Konoha:12 años_**

**_Kousuke:8 años_**

**_Kuroha(ojo tambien se llama Konoha en el fic AU): 8 años_**

**_Mary:14 años_**

**_el apellido de todos los hombres del mekakushi-dan (a excepcion de Kuroha) es :Asahina_**

**_advertecia:lenguaje .[AU]_**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:los personajes de Kagero project son de JIN (shizen no teki-p) la cancion "beloved survival" es de Gero-honeyworks

leve adaptacion de brothers conflic.

* * *

~~~Beloved Survival~~~~

El estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella,desde la primera vez que la vio.

Cuando la vio en su clase el primer día,tan serena,tan encantadora,tan extremadamente frágil,parecía una muñeca de porcelana mientras leía un libro;era una princesa de hermoso cabello albino atado en una coleta,su sailor fuku color azul que le sentaba bien,su tez blanca,sus maravillosos ojos rosáceos,y sus delicadas fracciones,todo eso lo enamoro.

La primera vez que escucho su voz,fue el día mas feliz de su vida,podía morir ahi mismo si pudiese,al escuchar tan melodiosa voz,era aguda pero a la vez delicada,y eso hizo que su corazón empiece a latir con mayor fuerza.

_Hibiya se había enamorado._

Nunca se habían dirigido la palabra,y tenia entendido de que para ella el no existía,puesto que su misterioso primer amor,no tenia comunicación con sus otros compañeros de clase,y por mas veces de que Hiroshi lo anime a hablarle,el castaño nunca se animaría a dedicarle al menos el saludo ,prefería admirar su maravillosa belleza desde la distancia,desde el otro lado del salón,siempre desde otro angulo,cuando ella y su hermanito se iban a casa,veía como un azabache y la albina se iban juntos,y ahí es donde su sonrisa se lucia y donde cada vez caía mas en brazos del amor.

Supo su nombre por fuentes confiables,mas aun así,el nunca le dijo absolutamente nada.

_Hasta que ese día llego…_

_..Hasta que ese maldito día llego._

Su padre,Kentaro Asahina se había enamorado perdidamente de una mujer,Shion;aquello fue aceptado por toda la familia,incluso su compromiso ,hasta que llego el dia en el que el padre de familia indico de que los hijos de su prometida vivirían en su residencia.

Si,residencia,Hibiya era hijo de uno de los empresarios mas poderosos de Japon,Asahina Kentaro, un hombre que quedo viudo 8 años atrás,padre de familia de 8 hijos varones.

Como se escucha.

_Asahina Hibiya tenia 7 hermanos._

_7 rivales._

luego de conocer a Kozakura Shion,días después sus hijos serian los nuevos residentes y se llevarian a cabo los preparativos para la boda.

Casi todos estaban contentos, casi todos estaban alegres con los nuevos invitados,casi todos entusiastas.

_Excepto por un 1 chico de 14 años._

"s-soy Mary Kozakura,y el es mi hermano Konoha,¡e-espero que nos llevemos bien!"

_Un balde_

_Pero no un balde de agua fría._

_¡un balde de cubos de hielo del iceberg del polo norte!_

_¡no podía ser eso posible!_

_¡ella no…_

_Ella no podía ser…_

_Su…_

…_su_

_¡su futura hermana!_

_Mary Kozakura,era hija de Shion Kozakura,futura madrastra_

_eso quería decir…_

_¡de que su amada compañera de clases seria su hermana dentro de poco!_

Después de quedar en shock y desmayarse,estar en posición fetal durante dos días,acepto aquello.

"no todo es malo Hibiya,al menos la podrás ver todos los días,en TU casa"hablo una voz de su cabeza. "¡que no es malo!¡es muy malo!¡nunca le haz hablado y ahora es tu hermana!". "biologicamente no. de por si,pueden salir y tener algo,si es que el se anima por fin decirle algo,pero enfrenta la realidad, eres mas cobarde que Shintaro-nii".se burlo el primer vocablo. "¡piensas salir con tu propia hermana!¿que clase de degenerado eres?"grito "lógica" "el que toma fotos y hace una muñeca de trapo de la chica que le gusta,lo mejor para todos es que le digas tus sentimientos y todos felices"

-¡q-que!-

-¿H-hibiya-kun?-

_¡ah!¡su maldita y delicada voz lo llamo!_

Se dio cuenta de que después de estar hablando solo,estaba en el salón de 2-B de su secundaria y que en frente suyo estaba la persona que se robo su corazón.

-¿K-kozakura-chan?-

Sintio la fulminante mirada de Hiroshi que tenia una descripción obvia:

"¡háblale de una vez pedazo de idiotez!".-el azabache se volvió hacia otro lado haciendo que Hibiya trague saliva sonoramente.

Cada vez que se iban de la escuela,ninguno mencionaba palabra alguna,mayormente el pequeño Kousuke y el hermano de Mary,Konoha-también conocido como Kuroha y/o niño anticristo-jugaban y discutían bastante,mas entre los dos adolescentes de 14 años,había un momento sepulcral eterno.

Hiroshi siguió insistiendo-jodiendo al joven Asahina,pero este aun no movió los labios ni para decir "pio".

Las cosas se complicaron,y no por su estúpida cobardía,en parte,pero estaban ellos.

_Sus hermanos._

_Una chica viviendo bajo el mismo techo con 9 chicos._

_¿Qué tan perverso te suena eso?_

Haruka Asahina,el peli-cenizo era quien trabajaba como ilustrador,Shintaro era ingeniero informático,compositor vocaloid y un pervertido de oficio,Tsubaki era estudiante del ultimo año de preparatoria y también conocido como "mama gallina" al ser el quien limpiaba,cocinaba y lavaba la ropa,Momura era un famoso idol conocido por el ancho y largo de Japon,Shuuya-oraba a los dioses de que fuese adoptado-era un pobre imbécil, Konoha,un albino que fue adoptado por la familia,y finalmente el pequeño Kousuke Asahina quien tenia la misma edad que Kozakura Kuroha,8 años,pero….

_¡joder!_

¡todo el maldito mundo lo sabia!¡lo supo desde un comienzo!

Todo empeoro bastante para el castaño.

Primero estaba Shuuya,quien era un jodido mujeriego y amaba hacer que el Asahina menor hirviera de celos.

Como se le acercaba a Mary,como la alagaba,como le hablaba.

-¡Mary-chan es muy linda cuando se sonroja!¿no lo crees Hibiya-chan?¿eh?¿por que estas tan rojo?¿Mary-chan a que Hibiya-chan no esta muy rojito?te enoja de que este muy cerca de Mary-chan,¿verdad?

_¡puteado seas Shuuya!_

_Si el no fuera su hermano_

_Le diría sin dudar que era un gran Hijo de puta._

La ira se apodero de el,incluso el humo salia de sus oídos cual tetera.

-¡me largo de aquí!-celoso hasta las células se fue a su habitación dejando a TODOS confundidos,y desde ahí los 7 hermanos Asahina supieron de los notorios sentimientos del chico.

Por su parte,Mary no entendía por que la distancia entre ellos dos,se había emocionado al saber que tendría una familia,y mas cuando su futuro "hermano" estaba en su clase,después de meses tendría alguien con quien hablar en la escuela,tener un "amigo".

Hibiya por otro lado,estaba supervisando de que ninguno de sus hermanos coquetee de alguna manera con SU Mary-aunque el rubio cenizo siempre estaba ahí para convertirlo en estufa hirviente,pero siempre estaba SUPER Tsuba-nii para mandarlo al centro de la tierra de un solo puñetazo-y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que unos mas que otros no eran una amenaza.

Haruka-niisan tenia una solida relación con Takane Enomoto,una creadora de juegos de nintendo,que todos los Asahina sabían que terminarían en sagrado matrimonio.

Shintaro-nii,era un maldito pervertido,pero era malo con las mujeres,ya que era un Hikkikomori de nacimiento.

Tsubaki estaba enamorado de una tal Seto Kozue.-no se sabia muchos detalles ya que este decía "mantenerlo en secreto".*ahh~el tsuderismo*

Momura y Shuuya si eran un problema,ya que el Justin Bieber oriental siempre hablaba con la albina muy animadamente,probablemente por que el también quería una hermanita menor,y Shuuya-insiste:puteado sea Shuuya-siempre le coqueteaba solo cuando estaba enfrente de Hibiya.

Konoha y Kousuke siempre estaban pegados a Mary ya que la veían como una:"onee-chan"-y eso no le agradaba a Kuroha-chan-

Con el paso del tiempo,los intercambios de palabras se volvieron breves conversaciones,ya que camino a casa,debían recoger a sus hermanos,ya que los tres mas pequeños de la familia-los Asahina menores y el Kozakura menor-y sus cortos temas eran en base a ellos.

En una situación,encontraron al pequeño azabache golpeando sin piedad a un niño 4 veces mas grande que el,Kousuke y Konoha lloraban y después de un nada severo regaño de Mary,kousuke explico a sus mayores de que Kuroha solo lo defendía de unos niños que lo estaban agrediendo.

-¡y que si lo hice!¡esos cara de rana fea no van a molestar a ningún hermano mio!-grito el furioso Kozakura

Después de eso,Mary abrazo a su hermanito y los cinco se fueron a una heladería cercana.

-konoha-kun-llamo la voz de una niñita pequeña al azabache,aunque era obvio que ambos Konohas se volvieron hacia la niña de 8 años,la cual portaba una bufanda roja,el albino no dijo nada ,mas el pequeño Kuroha se ruborizo.-fuiste muy valiente en defender a Kousuke-kun-

-¡ah!eso,n-no fue n-nada,yo..-

-yo creo que Kozakura-kun es muy lindo-

Luego ,la pequeña peli-café le deposito un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo con sus amiguitas de la primaria,dejando a un pequeño Kuroha MUY sonrojado,Kousuke gritaba diciendo de que una niña lo había "contaminado",Konoha tomaba de su helado,Mary dejo escapar una encantadora risa que convirtió en helado a Hibiya.

_Hasta el niño anticristo tiene mas oportunidades con las mujeres._

A continuación,la conversación entre ellos creció,hablaban de Konoha y de su autismo,de Kousuke,y de Kuroha con su primer amor.

-el amor debe ser muy bonito-comento la albina,ganándose una mirada del castaño.

-si lo es.-

_Lo es_

_Pero duele._

-¿a-a Hibiya-kun le g-gusta alguien?-la chica se arrepintió de aquella pregunta

"¡TU!¡estoy loco por ti!¡te besaría aquí mismo!¡te amo!¡me gustas mucho!¡amo tu voz!¡tu forma de ser!¡no importa que seas Fujoshi!¡tu me gustas!"-

_Una voz desesperada se oía en su interior._

"_¡Mary no quiero que seamos hermanos!¡quiero estar contigo a tu lado!¡tu me gustas mucho!"_

-no-

Silencio intenso

-volvamos a casa antes de que Tsuba-nii se preocupe-

Nadie menciono nada en todo el camino.

Nada cambio,Hibiya no daba el primer paso en hablarle y Mary era muy tímida y sentía temor de enfadar al chico

¡hasta que aparecieron los "DOCTORES CORAZÓN"!

_Sus muy queridos hermanos_

_Sus nada odiados hermanos_

_Sus muy amados hermanos_

_sus jodidos hermanos_

Decidieron darle un empujón.

Hibiya tenia entrenamiento de basquetball esa tarde,todo iba bien,se estaba concentrando bastante e anotaba canasta.

-¡Hibiya!¡mira quien vino!-grito Hiroshi desde el otro lado de la cancha

Se volvió y vio a la albina,con su sailor fuku y con un obento en manos.

¡PERO QUE..

*PUM*

-¡Asahina!¡concéntrate!-grito el entrenador al ver al basquetbolista tirado en el piso después de recibir un pelotazo en la cabeza.

Hiroshi invento una excusa para mandar a Hibiya a la banca y sentarse junto a Mary.

-¿Hibiya-kun esta bien?-pregunto la chica.

-si,¿Qué haces aquí y con…

-tsubaki-san,me dijo de que hoy tendrías entrenamiento y te olvidaste tu obento,y me ofrecí a traértelo.

"_bendito seas Tsuba-niii_

_Eres el mejor hermano que uno puede tener"_

La charla se volvió interminable y ambos conversaron hasta el cansancio.

"ojala Hibiya-kun algún día me enseñe a jugar,se ve divertido"

Y eso fue lo que hizo escupir arco iris por la boca al jugador de basquet,obviamente al llegar a casa Hibiya le haría un altar a su mayor.

Otra ocasión fue en un concierto del Idol,donde Mary y Hibiya fueron invitados de honor,en asientos V.I.P,lejos de toda la gente,en un balcón.

_"Tu eres mi especial_

_La única preciada sonrisa en el mundo_

_¡No quiero dársela a nadie!_

_Amada × Supervivencia"_

_[…]_

Después de esa canción,Mary se veía tarareándola todo el tiempo,y Hibiya la descargo en secreto,ya que esa canción le recordaba demasiado a su amada albina,y las conversaciones seguían siendo interminables,en las clases,en los descansos,en su propia casa-sin Shuuya cerca-,la timidez fue totalmente vencida y ya empezaban a ser mas cercanos y a la vez fastidiados-por Shuuya,Momura y Hiroshi-.

Con el tiempo,hacían juntos los trabajos de clases y salían una que otra vez,propuesto por Hibiya ya que le gustaba que hagan los deberes de clase en las cafeterías.-excusa perfecta-

-es divertido ir a hacer los trabajos-comento Mary mientras hacia el resumen de una pagina del libro de historia,lo que hizo que el chico se incomode-

-es divertido-repitió

-si,b-bueno,ya que pronto seremos familia.-

Un _flecha llego directo a la cabeza de Hibiya_

_Aquella palabra_

"_familia"_

_Familia…_

_¡puta madre!¡tenias que decirlo!_

Se lo recordaba todo el tiempo.

Todo el tiempo,quería olvidarse de eso por un segundo,quería pensar de que ellos ya eran amigos,si había algo peor que estar en la zona de amigos ,era que la chica que te guste en pocos meses sea tu hermana.

Las cosas se veían bien pero se complicaban,ya que crecía el amor en el.

Shuuya seguía coqueteando mucho con Mary,y al paso de lo que se fortalezio la relación entre el Asahina y la joven de esponjoso cabello,el castaño no permitió mas coqueteos.

La sujeto de la muñeca y se la llevo al patio de la residencia.

-h-hibiya-kun,¿Qué haces?-

-no me gusta de que Shuuya-nii te haga eso.-se volvió serio a la Kozakura y se arrepintió en el alma de "confesarse" indirectamente-s-se te ve incomoda y bueno..quería….echarte una mano…-

La chica cambio su confusa expresión a una sonrisa dulce y tierna.

-Hibiya-kun es muy buena persona,me alegra tenerte como…

_Aquí vamos otra vez_

_Listo para irse directo a la zona de familiares_

_Lo diría y sin compasión._

_adios mundo cruel_

_-_como amigo-completo

Eso dejo a un petrificado y ruborizado Hibiya,y noto el leve rubor su blanca piel albina.

-eres un buen amigo Hibiya-kun.-entrecerró sus ojos y su tierna sonrisa se mostró una vez mas.

Eso basto para que Hibiya agradeciera infinitamente a los dioses.

Dias pasaron,y luego los meses,escuchando la misma canción que su hermano mayor había cantado en vivo esa noche.

-tienes que decircelo-dijo Shintaro quien fue el único de los hermanos quien jamas intervino en el conflicto amoroso del menor-enserio,ya dicelo,la boda sera en unos días.-

Dicho esto dejo solo en el pasillo de la residencia.

"¿decircelo",¿Qué ganas?,un rechazo"hablo esa fastidiosa voz de su cabeza. "si se lo dice,quizás no arregle nada,pero,lo dejaras cerrado". "¡que no vez que la quiere bastante!,se le romperá el corazón en mil pedazos!". "pero al menos te quitaras un peso de encima,ya son amigos,ya se han hablado y literalmente te le confesaste con tus celos,así que,puedes hacerlo" . "y si ella no siento lo mismo?". "lloraremos por 10 días,pero siendo Hibiya creo que seria dos meses,y uno extra comiendo helado hasta engordar". "¡y si eres directo!¡dale un beso!¡y dicelo!¡todos ganan!".grito el primer vocablo triunfante. "¡p-p-pero corre el riesgo de que ella jamas le vuelva a hablar!". "luego se confiesa y pide perdón,¡y listo!,¿A QUE NO TE MUERES POR BESARLA?". "pero es su herma-

"¡y que!¡hemos esperada 4 putos meses,la hemos visto como idiotas todo la temporada de clases!¡o lo haces!¡o quédate soltero y arrepiéntete toda tu vida!"

-lo haré.-musito el chico de 14 años.

Espero.

El dia de la boda llego.

Fue un total escándalo.

-¡NUNCA ME VOLVERÉ A BAÑAR!-grito Kuroha desde la sala,desnudo y sin ropa al igual que Kousuke quien ahora era su gran compañero de travesura-o su asistente-

-¡con un diablo pequeño Chucky!¡ven aquí a bañarte!-grito Tsubaki desde el otro lado de la sala.

-¡HARUKA!¡CUANDO PUTAS PIENSAS SALIR DEL BAÑO!-agrego Shintaro

-¡SHINTARO-KUN!¡NO DIGAS GROSERÍAS!-

-¡SHUUYA LEVÁNTATE!-esta vez el peli-naraja exclamo.

-¡cinco minutitos mas!.-

-¡OYE VAGO DE MIERDA!¡DE UNA VEZ DESPIERTA!-grito Tsubaki

-¿invitaste a Kozue-senpai a la boda,verdad?-

_Silencio_

-¡WAA~!¡TSUBA-NII CON LA SARTEN NOO!-

-¡MALDITA BASURA!

-¡Kousuke vamos a correr por la calle!-

-¡ustedes tres se me van a al baño!-

-¡NUNCA!-

-¡MAMI TSUBAKI ES TAN TSUNDE…¡BAJA LA ESCOBA TSUBA-NIISAN!-

El peli-verde cojio a lo niños y a Shuuya y los metio a la tina helada y los encerro.

Esa familia podia ser loca cuando podia.

Mientras tanto,Hibiya se alistaba para la boda,pero también hoy era su gran dia,le diría sus sentimientos a la única chica en su mente: Mary Kozakura.

Momura por su parte,fue quien peino a Mary y le dio un hermoso vestido de color blanco con bordados rosados,un collar que tenia un medallon en forma de llave y un lazo color rosa que le daba el aspecto de una preciosa princesa.

La boda seria en la noche.

Los invitados llegaban.

Todo el patio parecia un sueño.

Iluminado y decorado con flores,como a su madre le gustaba,el altar estaba bien colocado y ahí es donde estaria la pareja en una hora.

Todo era perfecto.

Los hermanos estaban por su lado.

ya llego la hora.

-Mary.-

_Tu eres mi especial_

_La única preciada sonrisa en el mundo_

_¡No quiero dársela a nadie!_

_belovedxsurvival_

La chica vio al ruborizado Asahina.

-¿H-hibiya-kun?-

-por favor,necesito decirte algo,en privado-

_Tu sonrisa, como el amanecer_

_ilumina mi corazón_

_Eres una sorpresa que está_

_Siempre a mi lado, esto es un milagro_

La albina y el castaño se alejaron del resto de la gente hacia una pequeña area decorada con Setos.

Y el silencio se hizo presente,como en el pasado.

-¿hay algo que te incomode?-

"no perderé,tengo que ser fuerte debo hacerlo"

-si,hay algo,que…hace..tsk.

No tenia caso,en una hora su madre subiria al altar,se casaria con Kentaro y serian hermanos.

"¡haz esperado tanto!,¡hazlo de una buena vez!"

-yo…mira,escucha sonara loco pero…veras..e-esque..y-yo,tu…-

_Más que la primera vez que nos conocimos_

_¡Estoy más loco por ti ahora ...!_

-no quiero que te enfades conmigo-bajo la mirada.

-¿Por qué me enfadaria con Hibiya-kun?

Espero meses para hablarle,y ahora seria el día que le confesaría ese amor.

-yo…no soy bueno con las palabras,asi que-

Se acerco sin bacilar.

_Estás tan cerca de mí, pero sólo tu amor esta demasiado lejos_

_A medida que des vueltas y vueltas, todo el mundo_

_Será un formidable rival (¡No voy a perder!)_

_La única persona especial en el mundo_

_¡Nunca! ¡No quiero volver a dejar ir su mano!_

_belovedxsurvival_

_-¿_eh?

Los labios de Hibiya fueron directos a los de su amada ,el rubor lo invadió,pero nunca en su vida olvidaría de que aquel mimo robado fue el mejor,por fin su deseo se cumplió,estaba besando a su amada Mary,por que era suya y de nadie mas,esta subconsciente mente cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar,por diez segundos.

-te amo.-

Le dedico una sonrisa

Mary enrojecio y sus ojos rosaceos se vieron perdidos en los del chico

**¡DOKI!**

**¡DOKI!**

**¡DOKI!**

-yo…-la albina se quedo estatica,a punto de desmayarse.-

-todo este tiempo estuve enamorado de ti.-el chico se acerco y le volvió a sonreír-no me odies.

Kozakura siguio en su lugar,era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba y era la primera vez que alguien la besaba,era su primer beso;y le encanto,esa experiencia fue la mejor y ella nunca quiso admitir sus sentimientos hacia el castaño-debido a que muy pronto serian "hermanos"-

-j-jamas podría…-

Avergonzada de sus palabras hundio su vista hacia el piso,al verla en ese estado se acerco una vez mas,queria volver a probar sus labios ;subio su menton y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-esta bien.-

Se acercaron poco a poco,sus rostros se hallaban relativamente cerca y unieron sus labios por segunda vez,acercando sus cuerpos y formando un tierno beso.

-esto es nuestro secreto.-

Desde ese momento,desde ese beso el dia de la boda,Hibiya y Mary decidieron tener una relacion a escondidas de sus hermanos.

Lo que no sabían es que en una arbusto,8 chicos husmeaban cual ratones la escena,toda la escena,algunos mostraron asombro,otros dijeron el típico: "awww,amor joven",otros como Momura lloraron como magdalena "¡crecen tan rápido!",Shuuya se animo a tomar fotos,Kuroha estaba furioso como un toro,Kousuke hacia una mueca de "puaj!",Haruka le tapo los ojos a Konoha y Tsubaki se encargo de sacar a todos los presentes sigilosamente del arbusto. "ya fue suficiente señoritas,dejemoslos solos antes de que lo noten",fueron sus palabras exactas.

Aunque..¡¿a quien mierdas le importa de que 5 viejas chismosas y 3 críos estén husmeando?!¡que importa!¡estaba dándole un beso a la chica de sus sueños y eso seria algo que nunca en su patética vida iba a olvidar!¡la amaba y se acabo!

_Te-qui-e-ro...!_

_¡Por ti! ¡Por amor!_

_¡Tu eres la única!_

* * *

**_¡no me maten!*_**

**_*se va corriendo*_**

**_¡me deja el bus debo irme!_**

**_pueden odiarme pero ¡no me arrepiento!_**

**_nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot~_**

**_bye-nii_**


	2. dulces sueños

**_¡emmm~!breve historia!_**

**_no explique mucho sobre estos one-shot de HibiMary aunque no tiene gracia ya que a esta pareja parece importarle poco,pero ¡es mi placer culpozo!_**

**_bien,bien,este one-shot no tiene nada que ver con el one-shot Fem!setoxMale!Kido_**

**_bueno un poco,la historia se entrelazan al principio pero es como un..._**

**_good dreams ~another story~_**

**_me salio DEMASIADO corto a diferencia del otro one-shot que me tomo todo le dia._**

* * *

**_sobre el one shot:_**

**_aqui hay un poco de genderbender._**

**_Seto Kousuke: Seto Kozue (seee es fem)_**

**_Kido Tsubomi: Kido Tsubaki._**

**_es todo,sii femseto y male Kido apareceran poco,pero para eso esta el otro-oneshot si gustan de la pareja_**

**_bien,bien_**

**_DISCLAIMER: los personajes le pertenecen a JIN (shizen no teki-p)_**

* * *

_Ese viernes todo el mekakushi-dan se había reunido para ver una película de terror,elegido por Kano._

_Y como fue de esperarse,todo el mundo salio gritando dejando salir su lado cobarde,incluso el líder de cabello verde se puso a gritar como una niñita,Shintaro se podía ir despidiendo de su dignidad después de gritar de manera muy femenina,Ene se burlaba ,Konoha comía todo lo que había en la mesa y acabándose todas las palomitas de maíz,tanto Momo como Seto y Mary se asustaron en las fuertes escenas sangrientas, Kano simplemente gozaba el momento y el…_

_A Hibiya le daba igual_

_No se puso a gritar._

_Y así cuando termino el film,todos fueron a sus habitación._

_El por su parte compartía la habitación con Konoha quien se durmió en un santiamén._

_Al salir rumbo al baño noto como Seto y Mary se hallaban en el cuarto de Kido rogándole para que ellas pudieran dormir con el._

_¿para que ven una película que luego las va a asustar?_

_Sin duda eso le recordaba mucho a Hiyori,a pesar de ser una niña obstinada y energética,siempre estaba dispuesta a cumplir con todos sus objetivos._

_Y vaya que los cumplió…_

_..salvo la vida de Hibiya._

_Recordó__ eso._

_Ese dolor seguía presente en su interior,el ya no ver a la persona que amaba a su lado,lo hizo entristecerse._

_Si bien,tanto Momo como los otros miembros del Mekakushi-dan lo apoyaron,no podía olvidar ese dolor profundo de la noche a la mañana._

_No si cada cosa que veía le recordaba a aquella alegre niña_

_Recordando mucho el pasado,se fue a su habitación._

_Se fue a su cama notando la presencia de las gotas lluvias que golpeaban con sutileza la ventana._

_Seria una noche lluviosa pero relajante._

_El castaño se metió entre las sabanas y se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos tratando de dormir._

_Si no te hubieses ido de mi lado_

_El día de hoy hubiese sido distinto_

_._

_._

_._

_Aquella sonrisa y aquellos brillantes ojos colo negro,fueron lo único que quería ver una vez mas._

_-ñam~….pastel de arroz…-_

_¡¿pero que..?!_

_Abrió__ sus ojos velozmente._

_Y lo que vio fue una sombra encima de el._

_Cabello esponjoso…_

_¿podía ser…_

_..Mary?_

_-Seto….Kido…-soltó con voz somnolienta mientras trataba de acomodarse inconscientemente al lado del chico,el cual estaba MUY confundido y ruborizado.-_

_-¿M-mary…?-se cuestiono asi mismo intentando comprobar si era ella.-_

_Y ahí estaba,la albina tenia que haberse confundido de habitación,y termino llendo al cuarto del castaño por accidente,pero eso no era todo._

_La medusa abrazaba con fuerza al Amamiya quien sintió como su corazón empezó a latir con una fuerza imperdonable y la temperatura de sus mejillas empezó a calentarse mucho mas._

_Kozakura parecía aferrarse al pecho de este sin tener en cuenta el espacio personal._

_-dulces…sueños….-musito la chica de blancos cabellos y desde ahí solo se escucho su tranquila y lenta respiración._

_Al ver su rostro de porcelana,durmiente,a su lado,sintió algo.._

_¿Qué era…?_

_¿paz?¿tranquilidad?_

_Era como una brisa fresca la que sintió por primera vez,cosa que jamas había sentido,ni con Momo,ni con Hiyori,y con nadie en el mundo._

_Una lagrima se resbalo de su mejilla al sentir esa sensación que lo hacia sentir bien,algo que lo impulsaba a no quedarse estancado en el pasado,como si hubiese vuelto a sonreír._

_-igualmente.-le susurro mostrando una sonrisa discreta._

_Aferro a su albina amiga hacia el y en pocos segundos se quedo profundamente dormido._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Esa mañana Momo estaba pegada a la puerta del cuarto de Konoha y Hibiya,mostrando una sonrisa llena de ternura evitando lanzar un grito de felicidad para no despertar a nadie._

_Al menos eso fue lo que vio Kano cuando se levanto y salio de su habitación._

_-¿Qué sucede Kisaragi-cha—_

_-¡shhhh!-se enojo la rubia al sentir una voz en el pasillo dejando al mitomano un tanto desconcertado de la situación,pero como buen amigo que era de la Kisaragi decidió ver que cosa estaba husmeando en el cuarto de Konoha._

_Nada en especial,solo Konoha durmiendo con un peluche de dinosaurio y…¿Hibiya y Mary durmiendo juntos..?_

_El mundo se había puesto cariñoso esa vez,ya que esa misma mañana había visto a Kozue y a Tsubaki durmiendo juntos de manera muy cariñosa._

_Y ahora,veía a Hibiya abrazando con mucho cariño a Mary._

_-dejesmoslos dormir,Momo-chan.-le susurro al oído de la Idol,esta con un gesto de alegría asintió no sin antes dejar escapar un "awww~ que tierno",y luego siguió a Shuuya hacia la habitación de este._

_Sin duda alguna_

_Hibiya y Mary durmieron de maravilla esa noche_

…_._

* * *

**_¡no quiero comentarios destructivos al respecto!_**

**_este NO fue un AU,esto fue bueno~ noshe..._**

**_headcannon?¡aJKAJD NO SE!_**

**_¡otra vez estoy apurada y no puedo decir muchas cosas!_**

**_si es gusto bien,si no tsk...da igual..._**

**_nos vemos en el sigueinte one-shot que sera un AU_**

**_y tambien esperen ¡lests go shintaro-sensei!_**

**_ya,ya,ya_**

**_nos vemos sayonara chicos ;)_**


End file.
